


A taste of wish

by Likethecolorblue



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has a Crush, Food Kink, M/M, a crush on a hot-blooded chef, svu crossover seared, this drabble is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Sonny goes to his first cooking class and he's pretty excited to meet the famous and hot-blooded chef Harry.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Chef Harry
Kudos: 4





	A taste of wish

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know why I wrote this short drabble. I saw a picture on tumblr of Raúl in the role of chef Harry, then I thought that Sonny loves to cook and kaboom! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this strange pair :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for any kudos/comments ♡
> 
> English is not my first language, please forgive any mistakes.

Amanda’s Christmas present to Sonny was a luxurious cooking masterclass with a famous chef.

Obviously before attending his first class, Sonny did some researches on this _’brilliant, hot-headed chef Harry’_, like the food magazine _“A taste of wish” _mentioned him. The only things that Sonny discovered were that he was talented, hot-blooded and that his scallops were exquisite.

It was only when Sonny went to chef Harry’s restaurant kitchen that he found out that he was smoking hot. Sharp green eyes, a cured beard and his right beefy forearm was covered by tattoos. Harry wasn’t his usual type of guy, he didn’t wear a three piece suit or a fancy tie, but for once he could make an exception because Sonny was one hundred percent sure that the chef was even more delicious than his sophisticated scallops.

The chef extended his hand, Sonny held it and he was surprised by how firm and stern was his handshake, “Hello, I’m Harry, as you may know, and welcome to my temple,” he introduced himself with a raspy voice that made Sonny shiver, “first of all, don’t ask me the recipe of my special scallops like the other students of this masterclass did, second,” Harry explained, checking Sonny out quickly, “for you, I’ll make a special schedule.”

And in that precise moment, Sonny wished that this schedule would include strawberries, whipped cream and chef Harry’s sinful hands on him.


End file.
